A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books (e-books), and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (e-book) readers, smartphones, tablets, phablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, laptops, netbooks, and the like.
These electronic devices have batteries with limited battery capacity that may need to be charged as often as once a day for uninterrupted functioning of the device. Because of the portability of these devices, portable external batteries may be used to charge the batteries of these devices when an outlet charger is not available or convenient. These external batteries often include connectors used to couple to the electronic device.